Yummy Challenge
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Eté 2015- Un recueil d'OS sur le thème de la nourriture. Tout simplement. [Défi organisé sur le Forum KH Geôlier de FR. -1k words/many pairings/ Humor, fluff and Co'] - A lire en vacances, pour un confort optimal.
1. Pour un plat de pâtes

_**Note** :_ Bonsoir ! En cette période de vacances, je poste une série d'OS très courts, spécialement écrits pour le /Yummy Challenge/ ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le forum [Geôlier de FR], où le but est d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, mettant en scène... Vos personnages favoris, à table. En train de manger, sur le point de déjeuner, dégustant une belle glace, rechignant devant une assiette de navets cuits... C'est comme vous voulez !

Si ça vous intéresse, le challenge dure jusqu'au 10 juillet. A vous de jouer !

 _ **Note 2** : _ Ce petit recueil est vraiment posté pour le fun, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes ou autres choses... bizarres. Merci d'avance ! Ya.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

 **Words :** 467

 **Pairing :** AkuRiku (Axel/Riku, quoi. Petit clin d'œil à Ignie-san !)

 **Genre :** Fluff/Humor.

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **Pour un plat de pâtes.**

« Hé, Riku. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? »

« Je pense que c'est dégeulasse. Arrêtes de faire le zouave.»

« Hein ? Sans rire ? »

« Sans rire. »

La main crispée sur une élégante fourchette en cuivre de style victorien, le jeune homme aux yeux glacés ne semblait effectivement pas s'amuser outre mesure. Les sourcils haussés, une petite mimique de dégoût à peine esquissée au coin des lèvres, il regardait son acolyte roux se livrer à ses étranges expériences avec un prudent désintérêt.

« T'es vraiment coincé, te dis-je ! »

« Coincé, si tu veux. Mais de nous deux, c'est sûrement pas moi le plus con. »

Et le coincé susnommé regarda le con présumé se pourlécher les lèvres de façon très exhaustive, de la sauce tomate plein le visage, écrasant sur ses joues quelques morceaux de viande tout en repeignant littéralement les deux élégants tatouages qui, à l'ordinaire, soulignaient si bien son regard.

« Regardes moi ! Je suis un plat de spaghettis grandeur nature, mec. »

Riku soupira, caressant rêveusement la nappe immaculée qui recouvrait la large table de leur appartement flambant neuf. Rien encore n'avait été installé. Ils étaient deux, en sueur après un interminable déménagement sur six étages, en pleine période de canicule, devant un plat de pâtes périmé. Et Axel qui se prenait pour Calamity Jane, de longs fils dorés pleins les cheveux, une boulette de viande hachée copieusement éventrée sur le dessus de sa fourchette. Le tout debout sur une chaise branlante. Théâtralement, le grand rouquin en équilibre se saisit alors de quelques spaghettis avant de les enrouler autour de sa fourchette, pointant son compagnon du bout de l'objet.

« Allô, ici Axel, Axel appelle l'Antarctique. Répondez s'il vous plait ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argents le foudroya du regard, coupant court à sa propre rêverie.

« Fermes-la, un peu. J'ai chaud. Et de toute manière, tu as déjà tout d'un spaghetti : long, mince, glissant et dur à cuir. Je parie que tu transpires jamais, au soleil. »

Le roux ricana, ses yeux scintillants d'une lueur bien trop rieuse. Il sourit.

« Pas faux. Mais je connais mille autres moyens de transpirer… »

Il sauta ensuite lestement de son piédestal, atterrissant devant son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci, dont la nuque commençait déjà à se couvrir de frissons glacés, grogna pour la forme, sa main remontant vers la gorge du roux avec précision afin d'y cueillir quelques reliquats de fromage fondu.

Axel se laissa faire, mollement, un mince sourire dévorant son visage déjà rougi par la sauce tomate. Vaincu, Riku soupira, la langue à peine déposée sur la tempe salée de son compagnon, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour un plat de pâtes… »

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

Et voilà. Surement pleins de petits trucs comme ça à l'avenir, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, je ne compte pas écrire des textes à la profondeur inouïe... Pardon Nuity, pour tes Zemyx. Mais ça viendra ;; Passez tous d'excellentes vacances. o/

[ **666 words, now.] Huhu :D**

Pleins de bisous et merci d'avoir lu ! Ya.


	2. Le Pain du Pauvre

_**Note**_ _:_ En cette période de vacances, je poste une série d'OS très courts, spécialement écrits pour le /Yummy Challenge/ ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le forum [Geôlier de FR], où le but est d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, mettant en scène... Vos personnages favoris, à table. En train de manger, sur le point de déjeuner, dégustant une belle glace, rechignant devant une assiette de navets cuits... C'est comme vous voulez !

Si ça vous intéresse, le challenge dure jusqu'au 10 juillet. A vous de jouer !

 _ **Note 2**_ _:_ Ce petit recueil est vraiment posté pour le fun, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes ou autres choses... bizarres. Merci d'avance ! Ya.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

 **Words : 584**

 **Pairing : XigShi** (Xigbar/Xion. Non, ce n'est pas de la pédophilie !)

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **Le Pain du Pauvre.**

J'lui avais rien d'mandé moi, à c'te gosse. J'étais assis, peinard, devant le bar en bas de la rue, sur mes vieilles fringues crades, bien installé dans mon coussin molletonné. Au calme, hein. Y'avait les gens qui passent et repassent selon une routine Parisienne ancestrale, les voitures qui grondent, le froid qui pelle et les colombes qui chantent.

Comme d'habitude, j'te dis. Avec les femmes qui veulent pas voir ma misère dans leurs manteaux en vison crevé, les enfants qui s'écarquillent des mirettes devant mon sourire carnassier, et les mémés effrayées prises de pitié. On s'marre, dans la rue, j't'assure.

Rien que voir leurs trognes, ça m'rend presque heureux.

Et y'a cette gamine en c'matin d'novembre, qui sort de la nouvelle boulangerie du coin, toute emmitouflée dans sa veste noire à boutons dorés. Elle s'avance et j'la vois d'un peu plus près, avec ses ch'veux mal coupés au carré court et à l'aspect soyeux, noirs de la pollution et ébènes de la rue, avec deux grands yeux bleus plantés dans sa frimousse pâlotte. Et c'est moi qu'elle regarde, la mioche.

J'peux l'observer même avec mon œil crevé : elle est petite et ses jambes fines tremblent dans ses bottes alors qu'elle marche dans ma direction, enjambant le trottoir, un minuscule paquet serré contre son cœur. Elle me sourit un peu, j'lui rends son sourire, et j'vois qu'elle se détend. Pa'c'que c'est un paquet de nerfs, la mouflette. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrive vers moi, elle baisse pas la tête. Elle m'regarde même droit dans les yeux.

Ouais, c'est une courageuse, la petite. J'l'aime bien.

« Tiens. C'est pour toi. Fais attention il est tout chaud… »

Elle me tend son paquet, maintenant. Puis, elle se penche vers moi, s'assoit à mes côtés, le visage planqué dans ses genoux. Doucement, je me saisis du truc, en la regardant, pas bien sûr de quoi faire. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un truc, à dire vrai.

« Ouais. Merci, p'tite tête. »

J'déchire le papier couleur crème, les doigts crispés sur un petit pain rond. C'est vrai qu'c'est chaud. J'le sens sous mes gants. Mon regard fait le tour de la chose, admire la poudre farineuse qui entoure la croûte brune, scrute les petites bulles à l'intérieur de la mie. Ca fait une paye que j'ai pas mangé, en fait. Et là, maintenant, j'ai carrément faim. Alors je mords dedans, les dents bien en avant, ignorant complément la chaleur qui me brûle le palet. C'petit, mais c'est bon, quand même.

Elle a plissé les yeux, la gamine aux yeux bleus. J'la vois qui me fixe, discrètement, quelques remous de bonheur dans les prunelles. Y fait froid, elle grelotte en scrutant mes cheveux noirs-blancs-poivrés trop longs. J'vois qu'elle veut les toucher, mais j'lui dis rien. A la place, je tourne la tête, histoire de bien la voir de face.

C'est pas de la pitié, dans son œil brillant. C'est comme un sourire qu'elle ose pas faire. On dirait qu'elle a envie de me rendre heureux. C'est troublant.

Alors j'déchire le reste de pain en deux, et j'lui tend un bout, avec le rictus le plus honnête que j'peux afficher. Un large sourire, du coin de la bouche jusqu'à la sale balafre en travers de ma joue. Là, c'est elle qui a l'air heureuse. On mange en silence, épaule contre épaule, au milieu de Paris.

Le pain du pauvre, la gentillesse de quelqu'un, y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**


	3. Putain de Flan

_**Note**_ _:_ En cette période de vacances, je poste une série d'OS très courts, spécialement écrits pour le /Yummy Challenge/ ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le forum [Geôlier de FR], où le but est d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, mettant en scène... Vos personnages favoris, à table. En train de manger, sur le point de déjeuner, dégustant une belle glace, rechignant devant une assiette de navets cuits... C'est comme vous voulez !

Si ça vous intéresse, le challenge dure jusqu'au 10 juillet. A vous de jouer !

 _ **Note 2**_ _:_ Ce petit recueil est vraiment posté pour le fun, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes ou autres choses... bizarres. Merci d'avance ! Ya.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

 **Words : 642**

 **Pairing : Larxène X Kairi** ( Petit cadeau pour Gaynyway ! J'avais promis une dispute, sur le Forum).

 **Genre :** Humor

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **Putain de flan.**

« Sale nymphomane ! »

« Petite pute de salon ! »

« Vipère mal coiffée. »

« Crevette rousse complexée ! »

Une sale veine pulsant à l'arrière de son cou, Kairi se mordit la lèvre et esquiva de justesse l'assiette qui siffla près de son oreille, ignorant le désagréable bruit cristallin de la porcelaine s'écrasant au sol derrière elle. Accroupie derrière le comptoir en bois de rose de la cuisine, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse, elle était en plein dans la recherche d'une échappatoire convenable, un verre à pied à la main. Une heure plus tôt, sa charmante mais détestable partenaire avait en effet commis une faute impardonnable.

Elle avait osé toucher à son flan. Son précieux flan saveur papaye-ananas-crème glacée.

Grossière erreur.

Apercevant une ouverture, la rouquine glissa souplement sur le côté, risquant un coup d'œil au-delà de son sanctuaire. Larxène, des cheveux blonds devant les yeux et une minuscule serviette autour de la taille, fulminait de rage, sa cuillère à la main. Elle faisait les cent pas, encore humide de la citronnade glacée que Kairi lui avait renversé sur la tête après la découverte de l'odieux méfait.

« Je vais te buter, petite conne. Tu m'entends ? Je vais te le recracher dans le gosier, ton putain de flan ! »

Malgré elle, Kairi gloussa. D'un bond, elle se releva, visa avec précision le mur se trouvant derrière sa compagne et, avec toute la force dont elle fut capable, lança le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Celui-ci, ratant de peu l'épaule nue de la grande blonde, alla sans attendre se briser sous le choc, éclatant alors en mille morceaux scintillants sur le parquet ciré. Larxène feula. Furibonde, elle analysa la position de la garce ayant balancé le projectile, ses yeux lumineux balançant des éclairs, son beau visage tordu par la rage.

La rousse soupira. Elle était belle, Larxène. Surtout en colère. Mais c'était son flan. Le **sien**. Et elle l'avait mangé.

Hurlant une insulte relativement recherchée, elle se risqua donc à sortir en direction du réfrigérateur, évitant miraculeusement un vase de chine, quelques fourchettes en argent ainsi qu'un essoroir à salade en métal nouvellement acheté.

Peu à peu, la blonde se rapprochait, l'air plus cruel que jamais. Un immense sourire barrait son visage et, lorsque Kairi comprit pourquoi, elle exultait déjà. Au-dessus du meuble protecteur se trouvait en effet un pot écarlate rempli de cookies à la nougatine. Une ficelle y était accrochée. Ficelle reliée à la poignée du frigidaire. Poignée du frigidaire d'où pendait un petit mécanisme électrifié, fabriqué par Larxène afin d'éviter toute tentative de grignotage nocturne.

Kairi cria lorsque le pot manqua un contact brutal avec sa figure, priant pour que les petits gâteaux ne s'écrasent pas en millions de morceaux chocolaté sur le sol qu'elle venait à peine de nettoyer. Elle se préparait mentalement au choc. Mais rien de vint. A la place, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, c'est une Larxène anxieuse et les sourcils froncés qui la regardait, le récipient à la main, sa peau appuyée contre la sienne.

« Hé. Arrêtes de tirer la gueule, j'l'ai arrêté, le machin. Faudrait pas que tu te blesses, quand même. »

La rousse, bouche bée, expira un grand coup. Pas tant parce que Larxène était magnifique en nuisette vert d'eau, ni parce qu'elle venait d'échapper à la douleur de la défiguration par bocal à cookies. Simplement parce que la femme en face d'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle.

« Tu… Merci. Pardon pour la douche saveur citronnade. »

Larxène sourit, moulinant du poignet avec l'air de s'en tamponner les ovaires.

« M'ouais. Et pardon pour ton flan. Je t'en referais un autre. »

« Tu sais pas cuisiner. »

« Je vais te tuer, ma belle. T'es au courant ? »

La concernée lui rendit son sourire puis l'embrassa doucement.

« Parfaitement. »


	4. Meutre Végétal

_**Note**_ _:_ En cette période de vacances, je poste une série d'OS très courts, spécialement écrits pour le /Yummy Challenge/ ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le forum [Geôlier de FR], où le but est d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, mettant en scène... Vos personnages favoris, à table. En train de manger, sur le point de déjeuner, dégustant une belle glace, rechignant devant une assiette de navets cuits... C'est comme vous voulez !

Si ça vous intéresse, le challenge dure jusqu'au 10 juillet. A vous de jouer !

 _ **Note 2**_ _:_ Ce petit recueil est vraiment posté pour le fun, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes ou autres choses... bizarres. Merci d'avance ! Ya.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

 **Words : 417**

 **Pairing : VanVen/VenVan** ( VanitasXVentus. En dédicace à Crim-chan !)

 **Genre :** Angst.

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **Meurtre Végétal.**

Le bras suspendu au-dessus du cadavre de sa victime encore chaude. L'acier luisant de l'arme blanche dégoulinante de liquide, serrée entre ses doigts. Sa position ascendante et son sourire cruel, le visage penché sur sa proie, les épaules contractées dans un mouvement lent et mesuré. Le craquement ignoble de la chair, la cisaille plantée mécaniquement dans le corps, l'odeur amère de la mort.

Et ses yeux, ses yeux ambrés, brillants du plaisir immonde de déchirer chaque parcelle de vie du macchabée devant lui. Et il tranche, il découpe, il arrache, il dévore, il plante, il mâche, il savoure le décès dans une mécanique infernale, recommençant sans cesse les même gestes, fusillant du regard la chose. Grimaçant d'horreur devant ce qu'il vient lui-même d'accomplir, satisfait cependant de la souffrance infligée, heureux du plaisir ignoble d'ôter le dernier souffle à cet être répugnant.

Si son visage devait traduire ce qu'il est à l'instant, Vanitas serait le dégoût.

Avec un grand D.

Puis son estomac se révulse, sa trachée se bloque, sa bouche se tord en un rictus vomitif. Il transpire, bloque l'entrée de ses lèvres désespérément, piégé lui-même par sa proie entre deux haut-le-cœur. Il veut recracher ce poison, purifier son corps meurtri, il plaque une main moite devant sa bouche tremblante.

Puis sans attendre, il se rue aux toilettes. Vomit.

« Bordel, jamais, plus **JAMAIS** Ventus tu me refais bouffer ce genre de conneries ! Je… »

Et vomit encore.

Le dénommé Ventus, planté dans la salle à manger, un tablier blanc à fanfreluches noué autour de la taille (avec inscrit « I love my Darkness » dessus) contemple l'arme du crime en boudant.

« Mais, Van. C'est juuuuste des choux de Bruxelles. »

Une voix d'outre-tombe résonne alors dans la maison, en provenance directe de la morgue temporaire. Le criminel était devenu l'objet du crime.

« M'en tape ! Tu vires ces choses de mon assiette, je suis en train de crever, avec tes idées à la con… »

« Je pensais que tu aimerais ça. »

« Maintenant, tu sais que non ! »

Alors Ven, à contre cœur, récupère l'assiette et la fourchette, débarrassant le cadavre verdâtre qui réside encore dans le fond de faïence. Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés, l'air désolé. Puis jette le corps à la poubelle.

Lorsqu'on commet un meurtre, il faut toujours faire disparaitre les preuves.

Puis châtier les criminels.

Alors le blondinet saisit un couteau de cuisine, s'avance dans le couloir et…


	5. Pour ton amour, Fromage

_**Note**_ _:_ En cette période de vacances, je poste une série d'OS très courts, spécialement écrits pour le /Yummy Challenge/ ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le forum [Geôlier de FR], où le but est d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, mettant en scène... Vos personnages favoris, à table. En train de manger, sur le point de déjeuner, dégustant une belle glace, rechignant devant une assiette de navets cuits... C'est comme vous voulez !

Si ça vous intéresse, le challenge dure jusqu'au 10 juillet. A vous de jouer !

 _ **Note 2**_ _:_ Ce petit recueil est vraiment posté pour le fun, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes ou autres choses... bizarres. Merci d'avance ! Ya.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

 **Words : 493**

 **Pairing : Zemyx/Dexion** ( ZexionXDemyx. Pour faire plaisir à Nuity :3)

 **Genre :** Humor/Tragedy.

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **Pour ton amour, Fromage.**

Zexion n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent et de sensé.

Il l'était, c'était un fait, voilà tout.

Allongé sur le canapé, complétement nu et une main appuyé sur la joue, notre intelligent homme regardait donc l'objet de ses désirs gesticuler et brailler tout son saoul, le corps drapé majestueusement dans le rideau en satin de l'entrée. Oh, les yeux de Demyx luisaient d'une ferveur extrême. Sa bouche tendre s'ouvrait et se refermait incessamment, crachant de douces paroles sans intérêt pour les oreilles de son amant fatigué.

Zexion bailla, lissant une mèche de ses cheveux ardoises, son regard allant et venant nonchalamment de la fesse de son blond chéri découverte, à la boîte de pizza cartonnée échouée sur la table basse du salon. Il leva les yeux au ciel, encore brumeux des vapeurs de l'alcool ingéré la veille.

Entendre Demyx parler devenait instamment vraiment chiant. Et cette andouille n'avait pas décuvé.

« …Ô pizza de mes délices infamies, pourquoi, Ô pourquoi ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Quand ? Qu'est-il arrivé à nos amours suprêmes, ton fromage dégoulinant sur ma figure d'extase, la croûte de tes bras serrant mon œsophage, ma langue glissant sur ton corps de tomate dans la plus douce des tyrannies ? »

Zexion se pinça l'arête du nez, massant tranquillement ses tempes, étirant ses membres endoloris.

« … Pour ton amour, Fromage, je donnerais ma vie ! Tu es l'entité qui donne corps à cet ensemble, de par ton goût salé et ta texture si tendre, de ces fils si fins qui pendent lentement, signant ton agonie ! Je me meurs, sans toi, Fromage, délice d'une nuit, torturé de tes bacchanales avances : Dionysos même durant les Saturnales ne fut point tant béni ! »

Debout devant l'unique part de pizza restante, une main serrée sur le cœur, le jeune sosie capillaire d'Elvis Presley semblait souffrir toutes ses peines de cœur, les yeux pleins de larmes brûlantes.

Oui, son adoré était bel et bien en train de faire une déclaration d'amour à un morceau de fromage fondu.

Zexion soupira, regarda l'horloge murale à sa gauche. 5h 55.

«… Ne me laisse pas, jamais ! Je ne le supporterais pas. Pourquoi donc es-tu seul ? Souhaites-tu la solitude ? Que dis-tu ? Ah ! Je me meure, vas, je ne te hais point !* Disparais, amour salaire, oui, pour toi fromage, je mourrais. Adieu ! …Et en plus, tu me rends chèvre ! »

Cette fois, Zexion retrouva son amour gisant sur le sol, le visage froissé d'une mimique tragique, un bras en travers du torse. Figé dans une mort théâtralement solennelle.

Quelle crédibilité.

Il se leva donc, silencieusement, et alla ramasser Demyx, le trainant mollement jusqu'au canapé. Comme il s'en doutait, l'autre dormait. Evidemment.

Alors l'homme aux cheveux bleus se cala sur l'épaule de son Corneille* endormi, enserra son torse et déposa ensuite un baiser léger sur son front.

Pas besoin d'un dramaturge à la maison.

* * *

1) * : Vous aurez reconnu la magnifique litote de Chimène à Rodrigue, tirée du Cid !

2) * : L'auteur du Cid en question.

Pleins de bisous à vous et merci d'avoir lu ! Ya.


	6. Douceurs Scientifiques

_**Note**_ _:_ En cette période de vacances, je poste une série d'OS très courts, spécialement écrits pour le /Yummy Challenge/ ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le forum [Geôlier de FR], où le but est d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, mettant en scène... Vos personnages favoris, à table. En train de manger, sur le point de déjeuner, dégustant une belle glace, rechignant devant une assiette de navets cuits... C'est comme vous voulez !

Si ça vous intéresse, le challenge dure jusqu'au 10 juillet. A vous de jouer !

 _ **Note 2**_ _:_ Ce petit recueil est vraiment posté pour le fun, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes ou autres choses... bizarres. Merci d'avance ! Ya.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

 **Words : 773**

 **Pairing : MarVex** ( Marluxia/Vexen. Pour une lectrice discrète du nom de Ninareli.)

 **Genre :** Humor/ Romance.

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **Douceurs Scientifiques.**

« Je te prierais de cesser immédiatement pareilles sottises. Sors d'ici ! »

On n'entrait pas dans le laboratoire de Vexen. C'était une vérité absolue, aussi bien que deux et deux font vingt-quatre. Et Marluxia le savait, bien entendu.

Il le savait même tellement bien qu'il s'y rendait chaque main à l'aube, curieux de voir ce que son scientifique préféré avait bien pu inventer là-dedans, durant ses longues nuits d'insomnies.

« Mais, Vexy. Tu ne peux pas me renvoyer ! J'ai fait une découverte fantastique, hier soir. »

« Fantastique ou non, je m'en fiche. Ouste, j'ai dit. »

Mais malgré son ton revêche, Marluxia avait bien vu cette lueur d'intérêt dans son regard, cet éclat d'un vert vivace si caractéristique. Vexen était intrigué par sa découverte, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le sourcil froncé, une main dans sa cascade de cheveux blonds et l'autre posée sur un tube à essai, celui-ci le suivi donc avec réticence jusqu'au cœur du laboratoire central.

« Voilà. Dans ton tube en verre, j'avais calé une de mes graines de rosier préféré et… »

« Tu as quoi ?! »

La bouche grande ouverte et le visage encore plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire, le scientifique en chef le foudroyait à présent du regard, observant avec effarement la graine minuscule qui flottait docilement dans un visqueux liquide à la couleur plus que suspecte. Marluxia quant à lui, souriait de façon décontractée, une main posée sur sa hanche dans une pose qui aurait sans doute pu être sexy -s'il avait été une femme dans une autre vie.

« Relax, Vexy. Rien n'a encore explosé. Je gère. »

Le « Vexy » en question se tordait les mains, pris de panique, le front suant à grosses gouttes.

« Tu ne gères rien du tout ! Il s'agissait de mes fragrances-test, un condensé de poison sucré à utiliser en cas d'invasions de Similis affamés ! Comment faire pour… »

Soudain, un crépitement suspect se fit entendre. Vexen se tut, la main gantée de son acolyte plaquée sur la bouche, tandis que le tube à essai au-devant d'eux prenait une ridicule teinte rose fluo. La graine de rose grossissait, se couvrant de petite cloques luminescentes, bouillonnant doucement jusqu'à former un petit globe de la taille d'un haricot.

L'homme aux cheveux roses se fendit d'un sourire au charisme indéniable. L'autre se mordit les lèvres avec anxiété, priant pour pouvoir un jour avoir le temps d'étrangler le type à ses côtés. Après un temps d'attente fort pesant, ce fut le scientifique qui expira bruyamment, un air grave peint sur la figure.

Il fallait agir.

« Marluxia. Ceci est mon laboratoire. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, confie mes projets à Zexion. C'est un ordre. Maintenant, par ta faute, il me faut me **sacrifier** pour la science. »

Avant que son compair n'ai pu l'empêcher d'agir, il se saisit alors d'un gant en latex et l'enfila, plongeant sa main dans le liquide. Ensuite il grimaça, puis, lançant un dernier regard à son abruti fleuri, avala la graine mutante. Une seconde passa.

Seconde pendant laquelle Marluxia vit l'homme le plus froid qu'il connaisse se pendre à son cou, la bouche en cœur, et lui murmurer de grotesques mots d'amour.

Seconde durant laquelle il explosa de rire, à la fois confus et mort de honte, en notant la recette du machin qu'il venait par mégarde d'inventer.

« Marluluuuu, je t'aime. Depuis toujours ! Toujours, toujours, toujours ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, le précieux papier à la main, Vexen toujours collé à son flan, sortit donc du laboratoire, l'air triomphant et le regard vicieux.

« Je crois bien qu'on a trouvé la recette du premier bonbon filtre d'amour. Voilà qui est intéressant !»

Marluxia savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans le laboratoire de Vexen.

Mais, Seigneur.

Il adorait ça.

* * *

Bonsoir ! J'ai écrit cet OS à minuit, pardon pour le scénario bidon. Gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews plus qu'adorables ! Ya.


	7. Sucré Salé

_**Note**_ _:_ En cette période de vacances, je poste une série d'OS très courts, spécialement écrits pour le /Yummy Challenge/ ! Il s'agit d'un défi lancé sur le forum [Geôlier de FR], où le but est d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, mettant en scène... Vos personnages favoris, à table. En train de manger, sur le point de déjeuner, dégustant une belle glace, rechignant devant une assiette de navets cuits... C'est comme vous voulez !

Si ça vous intéresse, le challenge dure jusqu'au 10 juillet... Ceci est donc le dernier OS, puisque nous sommes le 9 au soir !

 _ **Note 2**_ _:_ Ce petit recueil est vraiment posté pour le fun, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les fautes ou autres choses... bizarres. Merci d'avance ! Ya.

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/**

 **Words : 330**

 **Pairing : AkuRoku** ( Axel/Roxas. A la demande de Rin-chan, mais aussi pour Akira !)

 **Genre :** Romance/ Poesie.

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **Sucré Salé.**

« C'est sucré… et salé à la fois. »

Et voilà. A l'aube de de sa vie, devant le crépuscule, je regarde ce gamin qui fixe le vide, face à ce ciel aux lointaines teintes orangées, une glace à la main. Ses yeux d'un bleu trop sombre sont troubles d'une mer de larmes, et j'écoute sa voix perdue dans l'immensité de l'horloge.

C'est la première fois qu'il parle.

Il est beau, ce gosse. A la fois si fort et si fragile, la pureté de ses doigts laissant comme une coulée lumineuse sur le bâton de glace brun. Je l'envie. Moi aussi, je voudrais savourer cette glace à l'eau de mer, comprendre son goût d'origine, sentir une unique fois encore sa saveur sucrée.

Parce que, maintenant, cette glace n'a plus pour moi que le goût amer des larmes.

Comme pour nous tous ici.

Sauf pour lui.

C'est un drôle de parfum que celui-là, mélancolique et sucré, qui nous rappelle honteusement notre vie d'avant, laissant sur la langue une fine trace bleutée et froide comme seul symbole d'un plaisir éphémère. Je les adore, ces glaces, moi. Et j'espère que lui aussi les aimeras.

Roxas. La clé du Destin. Un bien mignon petit blond, aussi paumé qu'un nouveau-né, assis mes côtés, une glace dans la bouche. On dirait pas, comme ça, mais sa destinée sera pénible et lourde.

Et pourtant il grignote sa friandise, sa langue humide glissant sur la glace bleutée, comme un bienheureux.

Pour sûr, sa quiétude sera de courte durée. Mais tant pis.

Prudemment, je l'attire contre moi, ma main sur son épaule, observant son état de larve spectrale avec un attendrissement que je ne me connaissais pas. Il fait chaud ici, et la brise caresse nos visages, la fraîcheur de l'eau de mer adoucissant encore ce moment figé. Tout semble éternel, avec lui.

Je souris. C'est comme l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, au goût sucré-salé. A deux.

On est apaisés, ici.

Ouais. Et je prie pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est donc avec cet OS AkuRoku plus court que les autres que s'achève ma participation au /Yummy Challenge/. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas terminer avec les glaces à l'eau de mer, symbole de KH. Dans tous les cas, merci pour vos reviews nombreuses et adorables, j'ai adoré faire ce challenge, grâce à vous. Merci !

Et maintenant, passez de bonnes vacances, en espérant vous retrouver au mois d'août pour la suite de TCÂ ! Bisous sucrés. Ya.


	8. A Yummy BONUS

_**Note**_ _:_ Bonsoir ! Quelle surprise, hein ? J'avais dit que le précédent OS était le dernier et... C'était vrai. Cependant, j'ai réussi à trouver un petit coin de Wi-Fi et, poussée par une envie inexplicable (et surtout par les reviews explicites de Ninareli et Rin-chan), j'ai eu envie de vous écrire un chapitre Bonus, alors même que le challenge était terminé. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir !

 _ **Note 2**_ _:_ Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews. Promis, j'y répondrais en rentrant ! Je vous embrasse tous bien fort. Ya.

PS : Un coucou à CommanderofInsanity et Gaynyway, pour leurs follows respectifs !

/Hi to CommanderofInsanity and Gaynyway, thanks for their "follows" !

/ ありがとうCommanderofInsanity そして Gaynyway 彼らの"follows" のために. (Sorry, my japanese is so bad ;;)/

* * *

 **/YUMMY CHALLENGE/ : BONUS**

 **Words : 680**

 **Pairing : XemSaï** ( Xemnas/Saïx. Pour compenser la déception de Rin-chan et accéder à la requête de Ninareli)

 **Genre :** Suspense/Angst/Fatality (je ne sais pas du tout si ce genre existe, mais peut importe.)

 **Auteure :** SisYa-wa. (Ya)

* * *

 **BONUS : Preuve d'Existence et Chocolats.**

Saïx ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien.

Pas plus que quiconque ici.

Pas plus que les étoiles, pas plus que la lune elle-même. Personne ne sait rien de ce qui est, de ce qui existe et de ceux qui crèvent. Il ne sait rien du pouvoir et du cœur, ce cœur qui réside en chacun mais que personne entre ses murs ne veut voir, cet organe qui bat sans avoir aucun désir pour éprouver sa véracité.

Saïx ne sait rien de ce cœur qu'il possède mais dont il ignore tout, jusqu'à l'existence. Cependant, lorsqu'il est venu au siège cette nuit, j'ai vu dans ses yeux l'éclat d'un sentiment. Dois-je décrire pour moi le trouble que ce fut ? Mon bras droit, si glacial et si raide, celui dont le corps n'était plus qu'une mince coquille à ma disposition, semblait sur le point de s'éclater au sol, pareil à du cristal.

Il passa la porte une boîte à la main, le port altier mais l'essence défaite. Il me regardait, avec sur le visage l'air de celui qui sait. Oui, Axel avait dû le lui dire. Lui parler du cœur, des sentiments, de l'humanité qui ne l'habitait plus, désormais.

De ce vide factice que nous étions. De la tromperie de notre non-être.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'écrin, comme chaque soir, dévoilant une dizaine de petits chocolats au goût de cendre, sa main tremblait. Lorsque je lui fis signe de s'assoir, il acquiesça, mais ses jambes hésitaient. Quand j'eus glissé mon regard dans le sien, déjà, son âme sombrait. Je le voyais si froid, au cœur gelé, ses yeux d'or brillant pourtant du feu givré des doutes et de la haine.

En silence, je piochais alors dans la grande boîte sombre, glissant sous ma langue un chocolat rond et doux, à la saveur inexistante.

Et lui me toisait, attendant respectueusement quelques-unes de ces explications que je ne lui fournirais pas. Jamais. D'un geste, je lui indique une friandise brune, dont il se saisit lentement. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, à nouveau : il n'en connait même sûrement ni la signification futile, ni le goût. Après tout, quel besoin de se nourrir à Illusiopolis ?

« Allez-vous me dire de quoi il s'agit, Seigneur Xemnas ? »

Ses doigts blancs frôlent les miens, jouant un ballet d'esquive identique à chaque autre nuit, tandis qu'il pose sa question d'une voix trop calme. Je souris, d'un sourire sans réponse, un sourire aux deux visages. Son autre main s'est doucement posée près de l'endroit où réside son cœur, attendant une réponse qui ne viendra pas.

Je croque un autre chocolat, dégustant sans plaisir sa liqueur si suave. Saïx se craquèle peu à peu, pareil à ses morceaux de cacao congelés.

Et bientôt son cœur sera mien, aussi liquide que brûlant, encore chaud de son inexistence, entre mes mains.

Je lui souris et il me regarde encore. Je me lève alors, marche dans son dos, savoure chaque frisson que provoque ma présence, chaque tics sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Puis je me penche vers sa nuque. Ses longs cheveux bleus chatouillent ma figure, je me penche encore. Plus près de son oreille. Encore. Enfin, lorsque mon souffle effleure la courbe de son lobe, je daigne lui offrir une réponse. Une seule.

« Bien sûr. Ce sont des chocolats. Des friandises vouées à l'écrasement sous la mâchoire de celui qui les dévore, inertes et promptes à disparaitre. Le plus souvent, elles sont délicieuses, mais malheureusement, ne durent qu'un temps. Tu devrais en profiter, Saïx. »

Son corps se fige. Je le sens. Je sens aussi son parfum de menthe poivrée, sa main qui, dans une mécanique pesante, extirpe un petit carnet noir d'une des poches de sa veste. Puis il trace la définition, inscrivant les lettres une à une, méticuleusement.

Déjà, son esquisse de sentiment disparait. La boîte se referme, lentement.

Et Saix sort, plus vide que jamais, instruit d'un savoir de substitution dont il ne veut rien comprendre.

Et je le regarde partir, satisfait. Car aujourd'hui encore, il ne sait rien.

* * *

Un gros bisou de mon agréable lieu de vacances ! J'espère que vous êtes bien là où vous êtes, et que cet OS Bonus vous a fait plaisir. J'adooore le XemSaï. Sur ce, à la prochaine et encore merci ! Ya.


End file.
